The present invention relates to used and collectible goods offered for sale by an electronic network of consignment stores. More specifically, the present invention may be an electronic “market maker” for collectable and used goods, a means for electronic “presentment” of goods for sale, and an electronic agent to search the network for hard to find goods. In a second embodiment to the present invention, a low cost posting terminal allows the virtual presentment of goods to market and establishes a two tiered market of retail and wholesale sales.
Certain items and used goods have a large following of collectors. These items include baseball cards, dolls, pens, watches, comic books, stamps, coins, and the like. It is well known to establish shops specializing in these items. It is also well-known to establish boards for the sale of used goods. And is known to sell new goods on a special television channel like the Home Shopping Channel.
The prior art does not provide a means to electronically market used goods or provide an avenue to allow participants to speculate on the price of collectable or used goods in an electronic market place. Moreover, the art does not show a way for small to medium size business to use a low cost posting terminal in conjunction with a market maker computer to collectively create a virtual market for used and collectible goods. Thus, to address the short comings of the art the present invention has the following objectives: